official_lab_of_project_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Switzerland
Swiss Confederation Switzerland, or officially the Swiss Confederation was a land-locked country in Central Europe. The nation was partitioned in 2054 by France, Germany and the Enotrian States. 20th Century With the world tearing itself to pieces, with their ideological feuding, the one beacon of sanity, Switzerland, divorced itself from the world and kept to itself for the most part. Even with the threat of a nuclear war, the Alpine region was full of bunkers, for the whole population of around 10 million. The Collapse (2049-2054): With the collapse of the CGN Stock Exchange, the world watched in horror. The Swiss banks, once seemingly invulnerable, were laid low by the crisis, and by 2052, many of them were filing for bankruptcy, as all of their investment was now gone, and that same year, all foreign assets, in an act of desperation, were seized by the Swiss government in an attempt to save their devastated economy, and refused offers to join the European Commonwealth, citing their neutrality in foreign affairs. Not to mention them not willing to subvert their own independence. The Partition of Switzerland (2054): With the Swiss having resisted joining the European Commonwealth at this point, and an anomaly to many due to being multiple ethnic peoples, the Germans, French, and Enotrians wondered what to do with Switzerland after getting hit by the Second Great Depression. With the crash of the CGN stock exchange, and with the destruction of the Swiss economy, as the famed Swiss banks collapsed under the weight of the economic fire raging throughout the world and destroying everything in its wake. Without Switzerland’s economy, they were no match against anyone: many nations were also angry as in a wild act of desperation, the various Swiss banks had seized all foreign assets to help with the crisis in a vain attempt to help their failing economy. The three nations of Europe which contained the ethnicities which the Swiss had, decided on a course of action: Partitioning them between the ethnic areas of France, Enotria (Italy) and Germany would be the best course of action. Despite Switzerland having prepared for anyone to violate their neutrality for the past 300 years; however, not even their conscription laws and defences would not work against the triple threats surrounding them. Times had changed, and the supposedly impenetrable Alps could easily be broken through with modern tactics and technology, and airborne forces. The Swiss received an ultimatum: fold to the demands of Entoria, Germany, and France by giving them each ethnic land, or face certain death for all of your citizens. The UN doesn’t exist anymore, having collapsed under the weight of the destruction of both the Second Great Depression, and the three great superpowers. No mercy will the Swiss face if they declined. Terrified by this offer, the Swiss government accepted their offer of losing all of their territories and went into exile, deep in the Alps in now Enotrian territory, as they began to orchestrate a partisan movement from their mountain and bunker bastions. Despite many countries protesting this blatant power grab, the three nations held on to their territory. A military parade was held in these nations’ respective capitals, and many celebrations, forced, were held in the now occupied territories’ in the cities. Although, the nuclear reactors in the region were the real prize. The Partisan State (2054-Present): As Swiss independence became a memory, the Swiss government in the Alps, the high density of arms in the country would be the undoing of the occupiers. The “Bunker Government” as it was called, handed out arms freely, and encouraged the people to resist the people as much as they can. Acts of “patriotism” were widespread in the early days, but as repression tightens, so does acts of defiance. The rebels still hold many mountain holdouts, for generations at this point, and rebel cells in the cities have stuck around, but the movement is dying as more young people are indoctrinated to forget of Switzerland. Time will tell if the occupiers will do something which will inflame the hearts of the Swiss people once more and bring the rebellion back into prominence.